


What Just Happened?

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Zola and Amelia have an odd talk.





	What Just Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or thecharacters.

"Derek!" Amelia hears Meredith scream. This was how nearly every morning started. Derek and Meredith would start yelling at each other and Amelia would get the kids ready and out to the car. 

Amelia thought she had sheltered the kids from it, but she knew she failed when Zola brought her coat and shoes over to Amelia. "Mommy and Daddy are yelling so it's time to go." 

"Hey, Zozo don't worry about that." Amelia tried to get the little girl off the subject. "Let's go put your coat on then go outside and talk about something else." 

Zola obeyed and Amelia put the coat on the little girl. "Do you like Owen?" 

Amelia stops zipping Zola's coat up. "You are your mother's daughter aren't you?" 

Zola gives her a serious look, "That's not an answer." 

Amelia is even more taken aback. Her niece was a mini version on Meredith. It was kind of creepy. "Well...that's complicated sweetie."

Zola rolls her eyes at her. "You sound like Aunt Cristina. You adults need to figure it out." Zola then zips her own coat the rest of the way and walks to the door and goes out it. 

Amelia sits on the ground in shock for a few seconds in shock. "What just happened?"


End file.
